My Little Secret
by ShawneeSmithIsMyIdol
Summary: {No Longer A One-Shot I Am Continuing} {NEXT CHAPTER: Lily's Ex Comes Back For Lily And Katie But Who Is It?} Lily has a secret in the form of a daughter she hasn't told anyone in the ED about her daughter how will they react when they find out? and what secrets are behind it?
1. Chapter 1

**Okayy I've Just Read Through All My Fanfictions And There All Very Deppressing So I Thought I Would Write A Little Happy One-shot Based On Lily And My OC Katie Which Is Lily's 3 Year Old Daughter:) I Did Let casualty1fan borrow Katie For Her Story So Go And Look At Her Story Aswell:) I May Continue This But I Don't Know...**

**Enjoy**

**Chelsea**

**(ShawneeSmithIsMyIdol)**

**P.S Please Go Check Out My Forum :)**

**"A Mother's Treasure Is Her Daughter"- Catherine Pulsifer**

**Lily's POV**

Great another crap day at work just what I need I walk into the staffroom and get my bag and coat and head for the main entrance I handed in my regisnation to Zoe this afternoon because I have bigger things to think about then becoming a stupid doctor. Yes i've always dreamed of becoming a doctor but three years ago a little pink bundle entered my life. I named her Katie and she is the most important thing in my life when I was pregnant my marriage started to break down and my partner left me so I went through my pregnancy and the birth by myself but I don't care about my ex Katie is my priority. When Katie was a couple of weeks old my ex came back and tried to fix our marriage which didn't work so I was a single parent trying to bring up a baby but I did it I guess.

I walked out the ED and walked toward the nursery to pick Katie up all the other parents were waiting for there children. I saw Katie by the gate talking to her teacher. Katie's teacher saw me and dissmised Katie I saw her running towards me I bent down and picked her up kissing her forehead slightly

"Did you have a good day baby girl" I said putting her down as she nodded she wrapped her arms around me and whispered

"I love you mummy" I kissed her forehead and whispered back

"I love you to princess"

Click on the link to see a OC Character Picture-Katie


	2. Chapter 2

**Lily's POV**

Katie fell asleep in the car on the way home so I sat peacefully listening to the radio. We soon arrived home and Katie started to stir I gently picked her up and took her into the house. I put her into bed and quietly shut the door I went downstairs and slumped onto the sofa and switched the TV on. There was a knocked at the door I groaned and went to awnser it but I was shocked to see who it was Ethan he looked at me and smiled.

"Hey" Ethan said smiling

"Hey" I said Ethan held up a bottle of wine

"Thought you could do with some cheering up after today's shift" I smiled

"Thanks come in" I said Ethan walked into the house shutting the door after him I went to get some two glasses for me and Ethan. Nothing has ever been aqward between me and Ethan were good friends but I have a few feelings for Ethan which are more than friendly feeling I was broke out my thoughts by Katie coming to the kitchen door Ethan look shocked to know that I has a daughter

"Mummy I don't feel very well" I put my hand on Katie's forehead she was burning up

"Alright sweetie go back to your room and i'll get you some calpol" Katie nodded and went back upstairs I went to the cupboard and got some calpol. Ethan walked in the kitchen and broke the silence

"I never knew you had a daughter why didn't you tell any of us we could of helped" I stayed looking down I felt my eyes starting to water Ethan put his hand on mine and lifted my chin I hated crying infront of people it makes me look weak.

"I didn't tell anyone because people would judge me"Ethan lightly kissed my forehead

"I promise I won't judge you" I looked into Ethan's eyes and he looked into mine I leaned in closely to Ethan and our lips met the kisses was long,hot and passionate I didn't want it to end but we broke apart when I heard Katie being sick Ethan looked at me and smiled"I'll go" he took the calpol from my hand and kissed my lips briefly. I just kissed Ethan Hardy and I was happy


	3. Chapter 3

**Lily's POV**

Ethan managed to get Katie down pretty quickly she had taken a shine to Ethan even though she had only just met him she already liked him which was a good thing. I went to the sink and got a glass of water I felt Ethan's arms around my waist as he kissed down my neck I smiled to myself I turned round and kissed Ethan's lips passionatley we stood like this for a while then I felt Ethan's hands go up my top I pulled away instantly

"We can't not while Katie's in the house" Ethan frowned I kissed him playfully biting his lip"I promise tommorow Katie's at her dad's so we'll have this whole place to ourselves"

"Fine I guess I can wait" Ethan said smiling slightly

"Your going to have to I'm afraid" I said with a slight smirk on my face"In the mean time would you mind staying the night I might need some help with Katie"

"Of course I will"Ethan said kissing my forehead

"Okay"I said taking Ethan's hand leading him up to my bedroom. I got changed into some tracksuit bottoms and a vest top luckily for Ethan he had a spare shirt in his work bag so he stripped down to his boxers and changed his top then he joined me in bed he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead

"Goodnight Lily I love you"

"I love you too Ethan" I said switching out the light drifting off into a dreamless sleep


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:**

**Tamzin Is Pregnant**

**Lily's POV**

I woke up and as usaual Katie was jumping on my bed. Ethan was awake and already getting dressed and Katie was still in her pyjamas and dressing gown I sat up and saw the time

"Katie come on you have to get dressed you have school" I said Ethan turned round and looked at me

"Um actually the schools shut today due to the e-coli outbreak" Ethan said biting his lip slightly I feel back into my pillow and groaned Ethan turned round to Katie"Go get dressed Katie i'll get you some breakfast in a minuite" Katie skipped out the room to her bedroom Ethan came and sat next to me kissing my head

"I'm going to have to take her to work with me"I said groaning loudly

"They would of found out sooner or later babes" I looked at Ethan and put my head onto his chest

"What am I going to say" I said Ethan shrugged and said

"Tell them the truth"

* * *

An hour later we pulled up in front of the ED my hand were shaking Ethan took my right hand and kissed my forhead

"It's going to be okay Lily I promise" He kissed my forehead once more and we got out the car Katie looked at me and I picked her up she didn't like walking first thing in the morning I'm the exact same. We walked into reception it was fairly quiet Noel and Louise were at there desk and Rita was talking to them. Rita spotted me and smiled we are really close friends thankfully Rita wouldn't ask many questions

"Who's the is little cutie then" Rita asked Katie went all shy she was a shy little girl and didn't have many friends but she was happy enough

"Um this is Katie my daughter" Some of the reactions were priceless like Fletch's and Cal's there mouths fully dropped. Noel, Louise, Robyn, Ash and Connie all look like they'd had a slap in there face but Zoe, Rita, Tamzin, Aofie and Iain all looked less shocked as the rest of them

"Aww Lily she's gorgeous why didn't you tell us you had a daughter" Tamzin asked she waved at Katie and Katie waved back

"I didn't get round to it" I aid Tamzin smiled at me

"Do you want me to look after her today I just have paperwork to do I'm not allowed on shouts with this little one inside me" Tamzin said patting her bump she was now 36 weeks pregnant.

"Do you mind Tamzin"I asked as she nodded

"It would be great practice for me" I smiled

"Thanks alot Tamzin" I said smiling I passed Katie over to her and she smiled

"It's fine I'll see ya later" Tamzin waved goodbye and went to the ambulance bay with Katie. Me and Ethan went to the staffroom no-one was in there so Ethan wrapped his arms around my waist kissing my neck

"That went well" He said with a smile on his face

"Better than I expected acutally" I said putting my bag in my locker

"See I told you it would be absolutely fine" Ethan said I turned round and wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him passionately

"I will trust you next time" Lily said with a slight smirk

* * *

_**The Ambulance Bay**_

**_Tamzin's POV_**

I put Katie down on the sofa and got her a cup of juice she was such a quiet little girl but so poliet. Iain, Jeff and Big Mac walked in and looked confused(Well not Iain)

"Have you been kidnapping children Tamz" Iain asked I let out a small laugh

"No this is Katie Lily's daughter. Katie this is Jeff, Iain and Big Mac" Katie looked up from her drawings and waved she had became more comfortable with some of the ED staff epecially Tamzin and Rita"Anyone wanna cuppa" I started to make a cup of tea when I felt a pair of hands around my waist I turned round and screamed a little"Jeff don't do that were gunna get caught"

"Relax princess no-one saw. We have to tell them sooner or later Tamz your having my baby for god sake"

"I promise soon" I kissed him once more and went back to Katie


End file.
